How we fell in love CeilXSebastian YAOI
by Yukonwolfspirit
Summary: Sebastian's eyes softened as he kissed Ciel back cradling him in his arms as he snuggled down almost half asleep as he chuckled..."I think this breaks my contract" Sebastian whispered taking off Ciel's eyepatch..."I believe none of that was ordered" Sebastian replied kissing Ciel's face.


~Chapter one….Four little words…~

"...I said Grell and the Undertaker Sebastian...not you and Grell. You should...n-nevermind." Ciel whispered.

"bocchan...why is your face red do you perhaps like me?"

"N-no! What ever gave you such a s-stupid idea S-Sebastian!"

"nothing bocchan" Sebastian whispere pouring his masters tea as he smiled and hugged Ciel.

"w-why are you hugging me?" Ciel asked shivering…

"no reason bocchan" Sebastian replied his smiled more demonic as he looked into the young boys blue eyes his own a smothering red seeming to reflect off Ciels as he kissed the boys forehead..."no reason at all" he replied a dark yet intriguing smile playing on his lips once again.

"mphm" Ciel blushed at the small kiss to his head. "H-how c-can it be nothing if you also k-kissed me?"

"your unsure stutter is so cute" Sebastian whispered as he picked up Ciel almost dragging the boy toward his room..."let's just say my lord your very tempting..."

"E-eh?! Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"Your bed now" Sebastian replied his eyes hungry with lust.

"W-what?! No! what are we going to do in my bed anyways?!" he said while being,scared,shocked and somewhat happy at the same time.

"nothing much bocchan" Sebastian replied as he kissed Ciels lips.

"Mmmm...Hey, wait a minute! that's inappropriate. And there isn't realy anything people could do in a bed is there?" he said curiously.

"oh there's tons bocchan" Sebastian replied.

"Oh, like what?" Ciel asked.

"Kissing and adult things" Sebastian replied as if this was a normal conversation.

"W-what adult things?" Ceil asked curiously

"I could show you" Sebastian whispered seductively in the young lads ears.

"Uh...o-okay..." he said not really sure if he wanted to smiled as he licked Ciels shivered in pleasure "nn".

"so what's your poison...my lord" Sebastian asked his voice velvety soft yet sweet like honey as he stripped off the boys shirt

"Red wine..."

"now let's see you should be out cold after two glasses" Sebastian said as he chuckled darkly.

"What...?! Why do you want me to be knocked out?!" Ciel cried out hysterically

"no reason my lord" Sebastian replied his eyes suddenly like melted honey as he kissed ciels forehead setting him on the counter as he kissed all over the young lads chest and couldn't help but moan at the pleasureful kisses, it made his whole body tingle in excitement. "does this please you my lord" Sebastian whispered into the boys ear his smile wickedly amused.

"...yes." he said in a tiny weak voice.

"are you shy bocchan" Sebastian replied as he smiled tackling Ciel to the bed.

" yes" Ciel replied while blushing.

"how cute your blushing" Sebastian whispered as he kissed Ciel deeply. "so ciel..." Sebastian asked as he suddenly got up his face glaring at the window as his eyebrow twitched as he got up grabbing a bucket of icy water as he threw it out the window..."bocchan is mine you whore" Sebastian yelled at Lizzie as he handcuffed Ciel to the bed ticking his nose with a feather.

"...was Elizabeth really there?" ciel asked, his face as dark as a cherry.

"yes but your mine so I forbid you to see her" Sebastian replied his eye smoldering with jealousy.

"But how am I suppossed to do that? You know Elizabeth and I are betrothed."

"well if I kill her you won't be" Sebastian grumbled hugging ciel protectively his body ontop of ciels as he snuggled the boy.

"Killing her would be going to far..." Ciel blushed at the fact he was so close to Sebastian.

"Poison?" Sebastian asked as he looked at ciels blushing face.

"...Isn't poisoning her the same as killing her?"

"I hate sitting by in the shadows watching and waiting for her to leave...I hate the fact that she even thinks its possible to be yours when youve already given me your soul" Sebastian replied taking off ciels eyepatch as he kissed ciels eye and trialled kisses down to his lips. "I hate how her voice sounds when she says the words I'm dying to forever let you know" Sebastian replied cradling ciels face…."ciel I love you" Sebastian whispered kissing him yet again.

"Sebastian, no one knows that I've given you my soul and I lo-love you too..." he trailed off as ciel hugged Sebastian.

"you will be mine forever even after your death" Sebastian replied running his hands through ciels frowned death not being his favorite subject.

" So I do have to die..." Sebastian frowned getting up as he faked a smile...

"don't worry my lord death shouldn't come to you for a long time" Sebastian whispered as he tucked ciel in blowing out the candles as he headed downstairs to work on some paperwork…

(this story was written with my dear friend Sakito! I currently can't remember her name on fanfic but once I get it she will have her name on this story too! Please rate comment or subscribe tell us what you think! ~yukonwolfspirit)


End file.
